


Fallacy

by GR1EVER



Series: Most priced possession [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dark, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Mindbreak, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Torture, Toxic "Relationship", Yaoi, mindgames, seifer being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR1EVER/pseuds/GR1EVER
Summary: "I must say... having you where you belong at long last really does feel better than any sparring ever could." Seifer said with a low rumble of laughter in his voice."On hands and knees to my feet."AU of the events unfolding in the D-District, prior / during the torture scene.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy & Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Series: Most priced possession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in YEARS, also I usually don't write in english so please be kind ( ' - ')v
> 
> The content might be disturbing to some so I advice caution.

* * *

> Whatever happens please foresee,  
>  Only trust your enemy  
>  Whatever happens please foresee,  
>  Only trust your memory
> 
> (Diary of Dreams - The Scream)

> Vicious words and false belief  
>  Chains around my wrists  
>  A sad sensation  
>  The craving for life is gone  
>  Intoxicate me in the draught of life  
>  A yelling laugh decays my dream  
>  A laugh to fear my deed  
>    
>  Suspicious eyes enslaved within  
>  Imprisoned - shame and guilt  
>  But still a child  
>  Confessing all my sins  
>  Elaborated, but still out of reach  
>  My hands still shiver  
>  My eyes don't move  
>  A deed you can't neglect
> 
> (Diary of Dreams - False Affection, False Creation)

* * *

  
The smell of iron and sewage... or something similar graced his mind.   
He couldn't place it, it didn't match his memories, or at least what he seemed to remember last. 

  
_"...Where am I?"_

  
There had been rumbling, as if he was moving, and yet he could feel something hard and uncomfortable underneath him. A bench?  
...the Parade...  
....Edea.....

  
He sat up instantly, looking about confused, while his head kept spinning, shooting a nauseating feeling down his throat and into his stomach.

  
_"I... challanged Edea...."_

  
He rubbed his forehead briefly, then clutched his head in his hands for the hammering pain lingered, grew more intense still.  
His surroundings had yet to come into focus, while his brain tried to make sense of what happened, and when he blacked out.  
Then, suddenly, he remembered a flash of icy blue, an unexplicable, piercing pain in his chest.

  
_"My wound.... ....?"_

  
He looked down, a slab of ice cold fear pooling in his belly at the thought of how the icycle had pierced him, had thrown im off the wagon, Rinoa reaching for him.  
His fingers frantically slid over his shirt, which had not a single blood stain, then he pulled the collar back with a trembling hand, glancing down.  
No wound. How?  
Well, there was scarring alright. Without a mirror he could hardly see much of it but it was rather obvious that it must have come from the icycle.   
Squall shut his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose, calming himself down again with every breath.  
Whatever... or whoever it was, that saved him, he apparantly wasn't dead (yet), so he had to have his wits about himself.  
Again he buried his head in his hands as more memories of that moment poured into his consciousness, still blocking his surroundings from springing into focus.

  
_"The Galbadian soldiers...._  
_We were sorrounded."_

  
No way in hell could any of his comrades have made it to him in time to cast a healing spell. They were trapped on the wagon... maybe Rinoa...?  
But no.  
And then a face came back into his mind, the features oh-so-familiar: pale skin, jade eyes, blond hair... and a scar much like his own parting his forehead.

  
_"He was there... Seifer, leering down at me."_

  
Like he had so many times before, when they sparred, when they trained, when he cornered him in an empty corridor at Garden, mocking him.  
That grin, the twitch of his mouth a perfect depiction of a superiority complex piercing into his vision, trying to make him feel small, unprepared, incompetent......

"Damn you Seifer!"  
With an abrupt move he sat up, the words bellowing from his mouth before he could stop himself - before his mind caught up, realizing he had thought his rival dead.  
That was right. They received the message at Galbadia Garden. Seifer was supposedly dead after the stunt he pulled at the TV station in Timber.  
And with that thought, his body jolted upward before he could think better of it.

  
His mind was still processing, his vision still askew, and when he tried to stand up, his legs gave away under him and he slammed to his knees and hands, almost throwing up from the throbbing pain behind his forehead.  
At the same moment, he could hear what appeared to be engines coming to life, metallic noises as if something was hatching onto whatever room it was he woke up in.  
Then, another rumbling made him realise he wasn't inside of a room per se, more like a.... a cell?  
And it appeared to move. From the feel and the sound of it, which reminded him of an oversized elevator, he was being transported somewhere.  
It moved steady enough for Squall to feel safe to brace his hand at one of the iron bars that seemed to belong to a door of sorts, and pull himself up into a standing position.   
Still pressing a gloved hand to his head, he tried to make sense of where he was and what was happening, when the Construction came to a shaking halt, bringing him down on his fours once again and leaving him panting hard to not throw up on the spot.

Squall heard the iron door sliding open, could hear steps coming towards him, but he was still too focused not to throw up from the nauseating feeling and the throbbing in his head to steady himself in time, before he could hear the cool, smooth voice, speaking almost softly if it wasn't for the mocking undertone.  
"Squall, you're pitiful."

More steps, but the SeeD could not make out their whereabouts, confusion still taking a hold of him. Still, he knew who had spoken, and years of being trained on this voice and the implications of ensuing battle, be it training, sparring, half-friendly or, as it seemed lately, as enemies made him struggle to his feet again hastily.  
Yet again though his legs betrayed him and he staggered, his hands looking for purchase and finding none. He could feel his body shift backwards, could feel himself falling again...  
But then he wasn't.

The sudden warmth in his back confused his currently fragile mind even more and he wasn't able to react rather than to freeze up, trying desperately to place where it came from all of a sudden, trying to find his bearings, to just get one clear thought that might help him to analyse the situation.  
But he wasn't fast enough.  
Hands grabbed his arms, ever so slightly at first, and again memories of sparring fights and aftermaths of him not being able to defeat his opponent flashed before his inner eyes, reminding him of scenes much similar to this before he was carried off to the infirmary.

Hands holding him steady at his arms, a warm, taller body in his back, a mocking tutting in his ear. _That was pitiful, Leonhart.... maybe next time._  
Had he been dreaming? Did Seifer hit his head during a training fight so badly that he had a concussion and had imagined the whole parade thing? The witch and her knight nonsense?  
Maybe he would wake up any moment to another one of Dr. Kadowakis lectures on how to be careful while training.

Just as he was ready to believe this as the truth, the grip on his arms tightened painfully enough to leave bruises, and he was spun around. Fingers dug harshly into his hair, keeping him up and in place, while his eyes, yet trying to properly focus, met with the jade colored ones of his lifetime-rival.  
There was a glitter in Seifer's eyes. A spark much similar to the one he had seen so often when they sparred, speaking of the blonds excitement, of how he was sure he would land the finishing blow and win, yet again.  
The pools of green bore deep into Squalls, studying him thoroughly, savoring the moment it seemed, before he gripped his hair even tighter, smashin him back towards the bench with a painful thrust of his arm.

Squall gave a little sound before he could swallow it, mostly because the movement send his head back into a spiral of throbbing pain as well as making his stomach churn, and also adding a painful spot on his back where he hit the wall. Another bruise to match the rest.  
He pressed his lips together, glancing up both confused and angry, his vision clearing ever so slightly on his surroundings.   
"Take him away!"  
The order came sharp and cold, and when a couple of Moombas sprinted towards him, Squall was certain he had lost it in the end. This had to be a dream. For a brief moment there he was sure he must have been captured, it only seemed logical.  
But what prison had Moombas as guards?!  
Only when their paws reached for him and he was forces back up, he noticed that his head still wasn't all too well yet. He was sure he was chuckling at the thought of the creatures as prison guards before his vision turned yet again and darkness devoured him a second time, claiming him.

* * *

"Leave us."  
There was a strain on his arms, and something bore painfully into his knees.  
He was sure he couldn't feel his hands properly anymore and frankly, the whole position his body seemed to be in was painful to a point that it must have brought him back from his unconsciousness.  
He was kneeling on iron gritted floor, his wrists and ankles in cuffs. The chains on his ankles seemed to be fastened to the wall behind him, as well as the ones on his wrists, although the latter were pulled tight, forcing his arms above his head and his body in an upward position.  
A slight gasp left his lips as his lids fluttered open shortly, then he had to close his eyes again a couple of seconds later.  
"Sir, we have our orders to-"  
"I said _leave us_. I will call for you if I need you."  
His mouth was dry, it was painful to swallow and even though it seemed like the blurry vision was gone, a mild knocking behind his eyes reminded him of the headache he felt earlier.  
Eyes still closed, he chuckled low in his throat, despite the uncomfortable feeling.  
"Since when... are you a Sir?"  
A couple of fast steps, then sharp pain as a blunt object hit him in the side of his face, making his jaw crack lightly. Whoever it was must have struck him with a baton.  
"I said LEAVE!" more footsteps, a low growl, and an audible gulp.  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
A door slid open, then closed, and still Squall had not opened his eyes again. He had let out a yelp, now he tested his jaw movements and spit out some blood to the side just before gloved fingers gripped his chin, forcing his face to tilt upward. When he opened his eyes, he saw Seifer looming over him, no leering expression on his face this time, but what seemed to border on fury.  
His fingers pressed and prodded without letting Squall go, he shifted his head slightly to the sides, eyeing his captive with an intent glare.  
"Not broken." Was his resume after a few moments that seemed to drag on for too long.  
Then the other hand came slapping violently across Squalls face, backhanded, which made him yelp another time.  
"But well deserved. Still, no one is allowed to put his hands on you, except me..."  
Something in the tone of Seifer's voice seemed off, and Squall looked at him through strands of brown hair, trying to figure out what it was.  
Slowly, his jaw still in his grip, Seifer sank down to squat before him, bringing himself to eyelevel with his captive. There was this look again, studying Squall as if he was a bug under a microscope, trying to find any hints of emotion that the young SeeD so perfectly hid away all the time. And yet.  
  
"Oh Squall..." Seifer sighed deeply, a wicked twist in the corners of his mouth again. He dipped his head to the side lightly, as if trying to peek under the strands of brown hair and to get a better view of the blue depths that were trained on him so stubbernly now. He kind of missed the hazy, confused look from about an hour ago, that he had to admit.  
Now he was all closed up in himself again, trying to shield himself from whatever was coming his way. By now an automatic response, especially when Seifer was close.  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
He finally released Squalls jaw and rolled to his feet, turning his back on him while appearing thoughtful. Or expectant.  
"......."  
As per usual, Squall refused any unnecessary response. If he knew why he was here, Seifer wouldn't ask as a foreboding of giving him the answer in a few moments. But he was a showman like that. Always had been. Even if there was no audience except for him, Squall. Or maybe even more so then?  
Seifer turned back to him, smiling almost whistfully, before stepping to Squalls right side and pulling on a chain. It was attached to those that held his arms up, and the pull both forced Squall a little higher, straining his arms painfully more, and simultanously back towards the cold iron wall which made him gasp. He could also feel the bruise from earlier reacting unfriendly to the pressure imposed on it now.  
Seifer came into view again, his hands on his hips, sizing him up lazily. "We are going to have so much fun."

Well, that was new.  
Whenever they sparred, trained, or whatever you wanted to call what they did at Garden, Seifer would never have proclaimed it to be fun.  
From the moment they crossed paths and bitched to each other to the point of no return (which always had meant to head to the training grounds asap if they didn't want to get detention for fighting in the halls or classrooms), it had been just as serious as a SeeD mission. To both of them. There was no way either of them would have backed down, or yielded, before they gave their all. And it had nothing to do with something lighthearted as fun.  
So when Seifer spoke those words, a shiver made its way down Squalls spine. Whatever Seifer declared as fun could only mean a world of trouble for him. Especially in this situation.  
How Squall was able to sort through his mind enough to find this clear a thought was a miracle to him though, ever since the baton had smacked his jaw he felt the panging headache again, accompanied by the dizzyness that made the world shift uncomfortably.  
Probably because he focused on the thought was he able to manage a couple of moments of clarity, at least in his mind, at the expense of his attention, which was clawed back into reality when he felt something cold and sharp agains the skin of his cheek. Way too close to his right eye. Admittedly, the cold blade of the knife helped for a few seconds to soothe the searing pain he still felt from the slap across his face, but it didn't last long enough to appreciate it.  
"You know, the Sorceress wants some information from you, my dear Squall."  
Seifer mused, while the silver of the knife played flatly across his skin.  
"But we both know you are not going to give that information deliberately, are you now."  
It wasn't a question, thus not worthy of an answer. Squall knew that this would sooner or later make his rival loose his temper, he hated getting no response, especially from Squall. It was almost as bad as ignoring him.  
But old ways die hard.  
Yet, a smirk played around the lips of the blond and he tipped his head to the side again. "Thought so." he hummed, the tip of the knife now softly caressing down the scar on Squalls forehead.  
Then, without a warning or other preamble, Seifer rammed the knife into Squalls shoulder, right up to the hilt.  
A scream echoed through the iron room, was reflected off the walls and echoed back in his head with searing pain, multiplying his headache, while his body jolted under the reaction, making the chains rattle and his knees scrape over the iron grit painfully, despite his leather covering them.  
Seifer chuckled low in his throat, his eyes trained on Squalls face, savouring the reaction he got.  
"I told her the same. And she agreed that I could take my sweet time with you..."  
He continued as if he hadn't just stabbed his rival and left the blade inside of his flesh.  
"F...fuck....!" Squall pressed out, not really even noticing since the pain in his head flamed so hotly around his skull that he wasn't even able to think straight for a moment.  
Maybe because of that he was sure he misheard when Seifer chuckled darkly again.  
"That will happen soon enough, too."

* * *

Time had lost all concept to him.  
What started as the to be expected torturing, a thought that somehow made it's way into his mind when Seifer spoke to him about the Sorceresses intentions, turned into a spiral of him slipping in and out of consciousness.   
His rival took his dear time beating him up, all punches and kicks, but no questions asked, until he slipped for the first time and welcoming darkness saved the SeeD from the roaring headache, even if for the shortest moment.  
Seifer never allowed for him to be passed out for too long though. He knew enough ways to pull his captives mind back again without much effort.  
At one point he used the otherwise unwelcomed timeouts to free Squalls wrists, only to remove his leather jacked and shirt and toss it aside. When the brunette came to again, it was obvious he had wanted to have more access to play with the knife. His hands were now bound behind his back, at least allowing for his arms to get some rest from the constant strain of being pulled up above his head.  
Small crimson rivers were now streaking his chest and belly, some drops pooling on his waistband and belt. Although his back rested against the cold iron wall heavily, Squall swayed a little in his now sitting position. Though thankful for his knees to not be abused by the floor any longer, his head spun and he had a hard time focusing, let alone train his eyes properly on his rival to glare at him stubbornly. He could feel another blackout creeping up.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't leave yet again, Squall." the smooth voice coaxed and a gloved finger placed under his chin made him raise his head a little to return the gaze of the jade green eyes that seemed to be constantly analysing him.  
"I am going to open you up in a thousand wonderful ways."  
Again, something inside Seifers voice stirred something at the back of Squalls head, but the pain was too overwhelming behind his eyes and forehead to grasp it properly.  
Was the blond... purring?

There had been one time he could faintly remember when Seifer had sounded like this. It was the morning of the SeeD field exam, when they had yet again crossed paths. Squall was on his way to take care of capturing the GF Ifrit, but Seifer of course had to make everything harder for him. So they duelled. It had ended with the both of them scarring each other, exchanging their marks between their eyes. Squall had lost significantly more blood than Seifer that morning, and he was about to loose conciousness when Seifer steadied him by the arms, from behind, his warm body pressed against the smaller one. "Don't leave yet, Squall... I wasn't done with you yet." he had whispered in his ear, his breath on the younger ones skin.  
In that moment, he could have sworn Seifer's voice had harbored the same low growling... purring? ...sound, it had now. He did after all loose consciousness then though, and the rest was history.

  
"Look at me." Fingers gripped his bruised jaw tightly and forced his head a little higher, making Squall grit his teeth and pulling him back from the memories, from his mind going blank again.  
A weird sensation on his lower lip made Squall blink, trying to focus and placing what happened in the here and now, while half his mind was still circling around what had happened that morning, too slow to catch up.  
Seifers thumb graces his lower lip, leather gliding over sprung lips, catching a few drops of blood and coloring the otherwise pale flesh. What was he doing?  
"Hn..." Seifer hummed, a thoughtful, yet sinister smile on his face.  
"Should have known red lips would suit you, pretty boy."  
A growl caught in Squalls dry throat and before Seifer could pull away, the brunette had sunk his teeth into his finger, biting down hard. Of course it didn't have the desired effect, thanks to the leather he could taste on his tongue, but it was enough to give Seifer a start for a moment and to pull back from him.  
The next moment, a fist hit the young SeeD square in the head and despite the pain exploding behind his eyes, it gifted him another blissfull blackout.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he had to blink to make sure he was not still out of it. The pain which had filled his head had subsided completely, as had the dizziness.  
The relief to this only lasted for a moment though, because as soon as he looked around he realized he was still in the cell, still chained and covered in numerous bruises and cuts. He was alone, which at least was a relief in and on itself. Squall closed his eyes to focus, feeling for his junctions, his GF, any magic. Of course there was none. How could there be, when he wasn't even clothed?   
It had taken him too long to notice that much, but when he did, another growl caught in his throat, made him cough. He was sure he was dehydrated. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, grimaced from the pain that caught there yet again and slowly started to inspect his surroundings.  
From what he could gather, this must be a torture chamber. And from what came to his mind now slowly but surely, he was in D-District. Great.  
But it made sense, all things considered.   
He had tried to kill the Sorceress, who had claimed the title of a Galbadian leader.  
Squall carefully tested his restraints, trying to find out how much movement they allowed him. It wasn't much. The chains that were attached to his ankles only allowed him to kneel at best, due to the apparatus that Seifer had used earlier ....today? Yesterday? Last week? Hyne, if only he could tell. There was also no light source except for the neon lights overhead, which were flicked off now, and small indirect lights along the walls.   
He wriggled his wrists behind his back, to no avail. Shit, if he didn't come up with a plan soon he'd really have to face the option that this was his last stop.  
Just when he tried again to work against his restrains, getting to his knees and trying to bring his legs under himself so he could push up against the chains, the door slid open and the tall, broad figure of Seifer Almasy entered.   
He chuckled softly, seeing how his captive was awake and, well, _almost_ on his feet. The way he approached Squall made the younger man think of a predator fixing in on his prey.  
"Well, well." he hummed amused, stopping short of two steps in front of the brunette kneeling on the floor now.  
He weighed a bottle in his hand frowning slightly.   
"Had I known how much livelier you felt, I wouldn't have bothered to get you some water."  
Squall froze in his attempts to loosen his restrains, staring at the bottle in the lean, gloved hand.   
The blond eyed him with a sinister halfsmile on his lips, sighing heavily when he then looked at the bottle, shrugged and removed the cap.  
"Guess that means more for me." he grinned, taking a couple of long gulps, stopping after a moment with a strange sparkle in his eyes. He slowly came down on eyelevel with Squall again, who's eyes where fixed on the bottle intently. Only way too late the younger one realized that a whimper had pressed out of his throat when he saw Seifer drinking.  
Shit, was he this dehydrated already? How fucking long had he been here?  
"Oh, so you do want some?" Seifer remarked lightly.  
Squall swallowed hard, just barely keeping himself to flinch from the returning pain in his throat.   
The blond leaned in, invading Squalls private space, until their noses almost touched.  
"...ask for it."  
This time the taller one was faster to retreat when Squall tried in a desperate move to smack his head against the others. Seifer laughed, had gotten back up on his feet again and casually strode up and down in front of the SeeD.  
Squall could feel his mind slipping again, slowly, and only now he realised that it was no coincidence that his headache was gone. Not when he was still this thirsty. Seifer must have noticed and probably had used Cure or Esuna or something like that to get rid of the headache temporarily. Enough for Squall to feel better, to feel safer. To become maybe a bit unguarded even.  
"Asshole!" he pressed out hoarsly, startled by the sound of his voice.  
Again Seifer laughed, stepping closer again, tutting at him.  
"You know" he mused, looking the one on his knees all over chidingly, "you never knew when to give up. It's really not so bad to ask politely for something you want, is it?"  
And with that, he stepped closer yet, tipping the bottle slowly, so a bit of water splashed and formed a small puddle on the floor, just out of Squalls reach.  
The dizziness started to creep back and all his survival instincts rampaged in his head, screamed inside of him, to forget this stupid pride and the games they used to play. To realize that this time, for once, his life really was on the line and Seifer would not carry him to any infirmary whatsoever.

  
Still, it took him a long moment of staring at the glistening puddle dumbly, before he grit his teeth and launched forward on all fours, straining painfully against the chains and shackles biting into his flesh, trying to reach the bit of water so promisingly close, yet so far away.  
He didn't even feel the iron bite into his flesh until it was raw while he attempted to reach the water, but couldn't. Finally , he stopped fighting and pressed his forhead against the cold floor, still on all fours.  
"I must say... having you where you belong at long last really does feel better than any sparring ever could." Seifer said with a low rumble of laughter in his voice. "On hands and knees to my feet." He had stepped yet closer again when a delicate, pale hand gripped his boot.   
Still Squall was pressed against the floor, grinding his teeth hard, but he felt like his mind was slipping, and the one thing that could prevent that was so close, so reachable, it only made it harder to not give in.  
"...Seifer." he almost whispered.  
"Hm?"

"....please...."

At that, the taller one knelt down again, grabbing the other by the chin harshly, forcing him into a kneeling position once more. The jade green eyes were fixed on the pale, bruised face of the younger one, examining the result of his hard work so far. He let go of Squalls jaw, petted his cheek gently and hummed.  
"See, was that so hard?"  
When Squall didn't answer, Seifer held up the bottle a little to bring it into his field of view.  
"You want this?" he asked, raising his brows as if he wasn't certain he understood the brunette's acting correctly.  
Squall nodded slightly, finding his motion mirrored by the other who smiled wickedly at him.  
"Yes, you do."  
With one hand holding Squalls chin up, he carefully poured water, first over the other ones' lips, then after he realized what happened, into his mouth that opened to desperately gulp as much as he could get. Which wasn't too much, given that Seifer wanted him weakened. Just enough that he would be rewarded for being a good boy.

  
When Seifer stopped pouring him the clear, cold salvation and put the bottle away behind him, Squall was too occupied with the quench of his burning thirst, that he didn't quite notice the motion of Seifers fingers on the side of his body. It registered somewhere inside his miserable and slipping mind, reminded him of a spell cast, but neither could he place it, nor could he focus on it the next moment.  
For Seifer now slowly traced the others' chin with the gloved fingers of his free hand to clear him of the spilled water, still capturing his gaze with those jade eyes.  
"I'm amazed at how eagerly you can open up that pretty mouth of yours, Leonhart."   
This time, there was no mistaking that the blond had purred his words.  
Still too beside himself to fully process what had happened, or what Seifer just said, Squall swallowed, glad that the stinging pain was gone. At least for now.  
Then he stared at the sudden realization of what had just been said to him.  
"Fucker." he muttered with a growl returning to his voice, earning him yet another laugh from the taller one.   
"Indeed..." Seifer whispered, his free hand now tracing Squalls jawline and down the side of his neck, watching with interest how his touch left the other shivering. Only now did Squall remember fully that he was stripped naked, completely uncovered in front of his rival. 

The touch of leather tracing his skin, passing over fresh cuts and bruises made Squall squirm. It couldn't be. Seifer was never one to play games like this. Sure, he fucked around, but not that literally. Squalls breathing quickened, as did his heart rate. What was going on?  
"I've always wondered how this moment would play out." Seifer mused meanwhile, following the trace of his fingers now with his gaze.  
What did he mean by that? He could hardly... hardly feel the same way about him as Squall did for Seifer?  
Also... Squall had buried these feelings for years deep down inside of him, careful to never let them show. Why did they come up again now when he believed them long gone and grown cold?  
And Seifer wasn't as fucked up in his head, at least not the same way he was. He would have dropped hints if he feld anything like this. He would have tried to claim him.  
But didn't he do that now?  
The gloved finger played along his navel, sending more shivers through Squalls body. His mind was hazy again and he blinked, tried shaking his head, but he was still in Seifer's grip.   
And then it dawned on him.  
That confused feeling. Had Seifer cast a spell after all? Did he use confuse on him? Ultimately, that spell was supposed to make you mistake your enemies for friends and vice versa.  
He swallowed hard as Seifers hand slipped over his crotch, seemingly pleased with what he found. The leather just barely stroking his most sensitive part made Squall almost jump, and he gave a small sound.  
It had to be the spell, he would never be this out of control otherwise. Too bad he had never expierienced it on himself in battle, so there was no way of knowing if he could actually still think about being hit by confuse and....

But his thoughts came to a harsh halt when Seifers fingers caressed his new plaything, gliding along the shaft and teasing it awake bit by bit.  
"Stop fighting this already, Squall. You know you want it bad."  
If only it was a lie.   
If only he hadn't had daydreams in his shower about Seifer doing things to him.   
He moaned against his will, when Seifer squeezed him, then graced the tip of his erection with his fingers before slowly getting up again. Panting, Squall sank back on all fours, now shaking his head, trying desperately to clear it from the foggy, irritating feeling but not succeeding.  
In the meantime, Seifer had stepped towards the machinery, loosening the hold of the chains significantly, allowing for more movement. Not enough to flee, surely. But somehow, that thought was far from his mind right now.

"Come here." Seifer ordered, standing a couple of feet away now, glaring at him with that sparkle in his eyes.  
Squall looked up at him, shivering, hardly able to think straight. When he tried getting up, Seifer shook his head.  
"Crawl."  
Were he in his right mind, he would have laughed at the ridiculous order from his rival. But clearly, right now he wasn't, because he was already halfway there, crawling towards the tall blond on all fours, trying to ignore the piercing pain from the iron grid floor tiles here and there.  
Something inside of him wanted to be close to him, as it had always been.  
He was a traitor, he betrayed Garden, he betrayed everyone he grew up with there, and most importantly... he had betrayed him.  
But right now, some sick, twisted part of his brain could not place what had happened in this scenario. What happened here and now was something a dark part of himself had fantasized over a million times. And somehow... Seifer knew.  
The blonde lifted one boot, placing it's tip under Squalls chin to lift his face up, then he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Open it." he ordered, with a quick gaze down his own pants.  
There was almost no hesitation, everything felt so surreal that the younger one was almost sure he was having a fever dream. He came up to his bruised knees again, lifting his hands to Seifers belt, struggling with opening it for a moment, which earned him a tongue-clicking. Still, he managed and continued on to the button and the zipper, allthewhile stealing quick glances through brown strands of hair up to the blonde, searching for a refuse to go on.  
But there came none.  
At last, Seifer sighed and reached into his pants slowly, freeing his erection and stroking it languidly.  
Unsure as to what to do, Squall was about to sit back a little, when again Seifer clicked his tongue and lifted his free hand, coaxing him closer with one finger.  
When he was close enough, Seifers fingers grabbed his hair again harshly, pulling him even closer, then he let the tip of his erection brush against the bruised lips of his captive.  
"Now, open up as beautifully as you did for that water, pretty boy."  
His gaze captured by that of the jade-greens', Squalls lips parted, first slightly, then more when Seifer nudged his tip against them. He half moaned, half purred, content with probably mostly himself, when the slid inside and felt the wet tongue of the other brush against his cock.

  
Squall had fantasized about this so often, he was sure he could do it in his sleep if need be, which didn't help in this situation. Still, he couldn't help but moan slightly himself, when Seifer pressed inside his mouth. His tongue shyly explored the hot skin, tasting a hint of salt, and slowly his eyes closed, his lashes fluttering lightly. His hands steadied his still weak body against Seifers' hips, clutching the cloth of his trench almost desperately while he started to slowly bob his head.  
Seifers fingers were still buried in his hair and it didn't take long for him to force his movement, pressing him harder against his crotch, forcing his cock deep into his mouth and down his throath, making his eyes spill tears from the sensation and having him gag.  
He rode the feeling of the others' throat clenching around him for a moment, before releasing him and having him pull back, coughing.  
Seifer then forced him back forwards and made him choke again. And again.  
The brunette could hardly breathe, and he wished he could say it disturbed him, but that dark part inside of him purred happily at the sensation of being used like this.  
Finally, Seifer pulled his hair sharply, making Squall release him. The green eyes studied the face of his captive a long moment, relishing the sight of some spit dribbling down the bruised chin as it seemed, before pushing Squall back so that the younger one had to catch himself with his hands.  
"I could do this all day" Seifer purred, before his hands shot forward and grabbed Squall to pull him to his feet and, with a few quick steps, bring him hard against the wall behind him, "but it would be a waste of opportunities."

  
Being crashed against the wall drove the air out of Squalls lungs and he groaned painfully, before one hand closed around his throat. Not hard enough to make him choke, but lingering just so that the pressure did something to Squall.   
Seifer started rummaging in his coat with his free hand, which gave Squall the briefest moment to at least clear his head a little, now that he wasn't being coaxed into doing things with his former crush.  
"...why..." Again, his voice was hoarse, this time from having the other's manhood driven down his throat to the point of almost having to throw up.  
"'Why' what, Squall?" Seifer murmured, still searching for something in his pockets.  
"Why did you... betray us?" Betray me?  
A brief chuckle again and this time, Seifer seemed to have found what he was looking for. He looked up and cocked his head a little now pressing himself up against the smaller one with a self-satisfied sound, pushing his leg between Squalls.  
"You wouldn't understand." he mused, bringing up the object he had been looking for in front of Squalls eyes. Another, yet smaller knive.  
"I told you I have a romantic dream, didn't I?" another soft chuckle, then Seifer shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Right now, all that matters is that I have you where I want you."  
The pressure on Squalls neck increased a little, making him moan softly. He didn't want to make those sounds, to show so openly that he liked what the taller one was doing. Yet he couldn't take it back and Seifer smirked at the sound, biting his lips briefly.  
"I should have known you are a slut for pain, my Squall..."  
He almost sighed the words, unclear if from regret or enjoyment.  
Did he just say "my" Squall?  
"I'm... I'm not yours!" the brunette managed to bring out, though weaker than he had hoped.  
Seifer laughed, amused at the sorry attempt to defy him still.  
Then he took the blade to Squalls chest, right above where the heart pounded heavily, despite all his desperate efforts to resist the blondes' coaxing.  
"Not yet... but I will claim you, my Squall. I will mark you as mine, I will make you mine, and I won't have anyone else have you."  
Another shiver, violent this time, ran through the pale, bruised body and Seifer snickered, then he set his mind to work, slicing slowly and carefully into the chest of the other one.  
Squall first winced, then screamed as the blade slid into his flesh, curving, splitting his skin, making crimson trails run down his chest, his ribs, his side and hips, down his legs.  
Finally, Seifer threw the knive over his shoulder, and it landed with a sharp sound somewhere far in the darkness. His green eyes had a tint of dark to them as he inspected his work, lowering his head to let his tongue glide over it, collect the red that was still pouring slightly.  
Squall couldn't properly see due to being held against the wall by his throat, which seemed to come to Seifers attention too and he smirked, traces of blood still on his lips and tongue. He then lifted his free hand, bit into the glove on one finger and pulled it loose, letting it fall between them, before he pressed his palm on Squalls chest firmly.  
The SeeD winced, making another small sound, before Seifer held his palm in front of him.  
A perfect copy in blood of what he had worked on.  
A single, slender " ** _S_** ".

  
"Mine." he whispered in an almost possessive tone. Almost, because even now, there was this underlying mockery in every word.  
Squall wanted to protest, to fight against the others' grip, to punch into his face but... yet again, there was a part of him, a long forgotten, cast away part, that was aroused by the blondes claim on him.  
Without further ado, Seifer had lifted his ungloved hand, pushing two of his digits against Squalls bruised lips. "Open up..." he said with this weird mixture of a soft, yet commanding voice.  
Before he could even think about it, Squall obeyed and felt the two fingers push between his lips, teasing his tongue, that softly danced along the slender limbs. Seifer watched him coldly, a smirk on his lips, before he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the others' thigh, lifting his leg up to rest against his hip. Then his hand slid up, along to squalls butt, and between the cheeks where the wet fingers pressed against his opening just a brief moment before forcing themselves inside.  
Squall jerked, yelping from the feel of two fingers inside of him without any further preparation. A slight pain spread from there as Seifer moved his fingers back and forth, not for long, since he didn't want to coddle the other. "This is nothing compared to what will be inside you in a moment." Seifer growled just as he withdrew, only to grab Squalls hips and press him even closer. Somehow Squalls hands must have found their way to Seifer's collar, and instead of strangling the other man, he clung onto him for dear life, half hating, half loving what he did.

The blond had positioned himself, his tip gracing the entrance just for a moment before he thrust himself deep inside Squall, wo yelped with both pain and pleasure, grabbing desperately at the other one.  
Seifer's face was still cold and observant, although he had a hungry glow in his eyes and allowed himself a growling moan when he sank deep into the smaller body. Not once did the gaze of those green pools leave the now very expressive face of Squall. He seemed to savour every second in which he could see emotion of any sort on the other ones' face.  
"Yes, scream for me..." he whispered, sinking ever so slightly deeper inside, before he pulled back antagonizingly slow, just to ram inside again harshly. He kept that rhythm up for a while, mixing almost languid movements with nearly brutal ones, drinking in the sounds he coaxed from the usually so quiet and distant SeeD.  
Squalls face had dropped onto Seifers shoulder, buried in the crook of his neck, and when he thrust into him another time deep and hard, he bit inside the cloth of the coat. He didn't dare bite Seifer's neck.  
"Good boy." The other one purred, as he seemingly noticed the hesitation to harm his rival.  
Squall could not say for how long this both antagonizing and intriguing pace went on before Seifer stopped moving, panting a little himself, looking down on the other from the corner of his eye as if to make sure he hadn't passed out. Unlikely, since he had been moaning and screaming just moments ago, but still.  
The younger SeeD squirmed a little in the taller one's grip, breathing heavily when he looked up through strands of brown hair to Seifer, who now that he held his gaze again started softly stroking and playing along the other's erection. He didn't move whatsoever, only stroking along his length, sending shiver after shiver through the pale and bruised body.

"Seifer...." 

"Yes?"  
He stroked faster, pumping and squeezing.

"Seifer please...."

Like a cat that just tasted milk Seifer regarded the other, then paused in all movements, earning a whine from the smaller one.  
"Seifer..." Squall breathed.  
The blond chuckled lightly, causing Squall to shiver again due to the smallest bit of friction it gave him.   
"Could really get used to this sound of my name from your lips." he mused, seemingly unaffected. Then his demeanor changed abruptly and he gripped Squalls hips firmly with both hands, slamming him down onto him again and again, allthewhile pushing his hips against him to reach even deeper. He growled, still smirking, watching intently every reaction he got from the other one.   
Squall felt he was close, his brain on complete shutdown since long before Seifer had started to thrust into him this harshly again, only making incoherent noises while he was holding on to the other as if he was in some way able to safe him from loosing himself to this.  
Seifer seemed to notice his state of dissolve and he growled darkly. "You are not to come without permission."  
This ripped the young SeeD from his ecstatic ride for long enough to lose his momentum and stare up at the other in confusion. He earned another smirk.  
"Ask permission, princess."  
He was far beyond the point of even noticing the pet name that otherwise he would deem so wrong and so infuriating, his mind was a blank slate and his body pure reaction to Seifers' actions.  
"P...please.... Seifer... I ...." he paused, moaning and sighing as the other slowed his pace again to a teasing bit of pressing into him just so.  
"M...may I come?"

  
The next moment, Seifer had grabbed his hands above his head and pinned them against the wall at the wrists with one hand, while the other grabbed his waist again, him slamming into the other one harsh and relentless again. Between Seifer and the cold wall, there was almost no room to breathe anymore.   
"Touch yourself." Seifer ordered, now leaning forward to nib at the smaller ones neck, "Come for me." he growled before biting into the soft flesh.  
There was almost no touching necessary anymore, Squall came almost immediately after a few strokes of his hand and he was almost sure he had screamed the other's name.

Seifer didn't wait much longer, pressing himself tightly to the other one as he came too, almost smothering him against the wall with his teeth still in his neck, drawing blood and bruises.  
He stayed this way for a moment, in which Squall had buried his face again in the crook of his neck, his lips absently gracing the hot skin of the older one. Still his mind didn't function right, but it seemed to slowly rear it's head again, and although Squall took in Seifer's smell of cigarettes, faint leather, and something like whiskey in deep breaths, part of his brain started to regain focus... and scream at him for what just happened.

Seifer pulled out of him and let go almost immediately, causing Squall to stumble against him since his legs were too weak still to carry him, all things considered. The blonde brushed him off, making him sink against the cold wall again and whincing as he slid down, needing to sit.  
The tall blond had already dressed himself again, straightening his collar, shooting bemused glances towards the figure on the floor.  
"I promised I would open you up in a thousand beautiful ways, didn't I?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow while he put on the glove he let fall between them earlier.

"Bastard." Squall pressed out, cheeks still flushed from the events that just unfolded, his blood pumping heavily. What was he thinking?   
Well, he hadn't been thinking much, considering he had been hit with confuse, but still.

"For you it will be Sir in the future." Seifer warned, hinting at the disrespect Squall had shown earlier during his captivity. "Also please don't be ridiculous in acting like you didn't like it."

"You hit me with confuse! I wasn't myself!", Squall snapped, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You really fell for that?" Seifer asked, sheer amusement in his voice. He made his way to the door slowly, with Squall staring at him pale-faced and incredulous.

"...what?" he breathed, not sure he wanted any further explanation.

"I bluffed. There was no spell. This" and Seifer gestured vaguely all over Squall and the place they just had sex, "was all you, no spells needed."  
He laughed, then turned towards the door, hitting the panel to open it.

"I'll send the Moombas to get you dressed again, we still need to interrogate you, my Squall."

**Author's Note:**

> Currently I am obsessed with FF8 Seifer&Squall Fanfiction of any coleur, but I have rarely read any where Seifer actually does the torturing + enjoys it.  
> Depending on how this work is received I might make another part of it. Or two. I have ideas.  
> But also! I want to write nicer things about the two in a different universe, so we'll see what comes next!


End file.
